Shut Up and Kiss Me
by JesSickUh
Summary: A fight. A hug. A kiss. Pure fluff.


**TITLE:** Shut Up And Kiss Me

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters belong to Marvel and the geniuses who I am forever grateful to for hiring Hugh as Wolvie. The song is Willie Nelson's.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** With the lyrics that I was given, how could I _not_ title the story the way that I did? I started writing my story with the song in mind, but when I was finished, I realized it wouldn't mesh with the story the way that I wanted it to. I decided to start over and this is what I came up with. I didn't want to throw out my first draft, so I just made it a part two. Reading this again reminds me that I have yet to buy those boots I promised myself. Just like Jubes here, I too had a hard time getting my hands on the EW article mentioned. I also didn't know that the movie wouldn't be...as good as I had hoped. Therefore there is much VH hype in here that doesn't quite ring true for me anymore. Except for the yummy that is Hugh in a loincloth. This is a prequel to Outside Looking In.

**THANK YOU:** To my betas for the initial posting at XMLW, and to Beth for giving me the great lyrics to work with.

* * *

Jubilation Lee hummed along to the song that was blaring from her headphones. Today was shaping out to be a good day so far. She had woken up in a good mood, and when she went downstairs for breakfast, she saw that Storm had made her favorite blueberry pancakes. Then she "ran into" Remy who was on his way to the Danger Room, after which she proceeded to make him forget what he was going down there for in the first place. After their uh-workout, they had made plans for that night. She couldn't wait to tell the girls about it. Not to mention, ask if she could borrow the new "fuck-me" boots that Rogue had bought that weekend.

As she neared the room that she shared with Rogue and Kitty, she saw that the door was wide open, and said boots were being flung into the hallway.

"And take this too, you chauvinistic pig!" she yelled.

Something small and metal looking came flying out the door as well. Jubilee bent down to rescue the boots, when she noticed that the small metal thing was in fact, Logan's dogtag.

Uh-oh...must be serious. She never took off the tag-ever. The only time it ever left her neck was when ol' Mags lured it away from her during a battle with the brotherhood.

She was about to intervene when she was met with a pair of angry-looking, hazel eyes.

"Get lost, Yellow."

Jubes sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I'll tell everyone to leave. Just lemme get something to read." She noted the fury in Rogue's eyes. "This could take a while."

"I said NOW! You don't even read!"

"Hey-it so happens that I do _so_ read. I'm about to check that Van Helsing article in the latest Entertainment Weekly."

"Who the fuck cares?"

"Aw come on Wolvie, Van Helsing...played by Hugh Jackman. Don't you know who he is?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Well you should. It took me a long ass time to find that issue and I wanna read it!"

He ignored her and pushed her out into the hallway.

"Noooo! Huuugh ! I'll save you!" She fell against the oak door in an overdramatic fashion.

Logan rolled his eyes, and slammed the door in her face.

"May I be of any help?"

Jubilee turned around to see Kurt Wagner, the newest member of the house, and the latest addition to the team.

"Nah," she said dejectedly. "But I'm glad I caught you. We should get everyone outside. It could get ugly in there."

Just then they heard a loud crash, followed by a string of curses. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Should we help?"

"Trust me-that's the last thing you want to do."

She saw the questioning look in his eyes. "You've got a lot to learn when living in this house. Let me fill you in." She draped an arm over his shoulder and led him down the hall.

Back in the room

"Okay, everyone's going outside. Now will you tell me what this is all about?"

"Why does everyone always go outside when we fight? This is a mansion for freak's sake!"

"Because unlike other people, we don't like to argue in one spot. And they know better than to get in our way."

"You mean _your_ way? You nearly sliced off a layer of Bobby's skin the last time."

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just stop storming off all the time! And how the hell did we get from fighting about God knows what, to fighting about the way we fight?"

"As if you didn't know what you did-you big pig!"

"Actually, I don't. Jeannie and Chuck are the telepaths here, not me."

Rogue just glared at him her arms crossed over her chest.

As frustrated as he was about the whole thing, Logan still couldn't help but notice how beautiful his Marie looked, with her full lips in a pout, and her dark eyes blazing-even if it was in anger.

His Marie. That's what he always though of her as. His...and no one else's Not that he would tell her that. Otherwise that would make her right about calling him a chauvinist. No way was he gonna piss her off more than she already was.

He plopped down on the bed and listened to her rant and rave. He didn't like fighting with her, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He always ended up saying one wrong thing after another. And lately-lately he just couldn't keep a lid on his raging hormones anymore. He'd walk into a room she was in, and more often than not, he would have to rush behind the table, or the nearest chair he could find. Just so Marie and the others wouldn't find out what he was really feeling. Save for the telepaths, of course. If Chuck and Jeannie knew what was going through his mind, they weren't talking.

Speaking of which...he needed a pillow, or a book, or something, like NOW! The sight of her cleavage just peeking out from under her crossed arms did him in. He looked around frantically for something to cover himself up with. Spying a magazine on the bedside table, he grabbed it and put it on his lap, as nonchalantly as possible. Thankfully, Rogue's back was turned, so she couldn't accuse him of not paying attention.

He flipped the magazine over and scanned the cover page. New movie huh? Sounds interesting. He flipped the magazine to the cover story and began reading, making sure to keep an ear out for an opening between Marie's tirades. He didn't want to ignore her completely. He just wanted to let her get it all out of her system. It usually took a while. In these situations, he found it was best not to be proud and say he was sorry.

God, he loved her. Their friendship meant everything to him. What was that line in that one Willie Nelson song that she loved so much? "When my world got dark, you turned my light on." He couldn't have said it any better himself. With his luck though, they were never able to get past the "just-friends" stage. She didn't seem to be interested so he never tried anything. However, times like these were especially hard.

"Logan, are you even listening to me? I'm yelling at you here, and you're reading a damn magazine!" She grabbed it out of his hands to see what had him so intrigued. He tried to pull it from her grasp, but she held it out of his reach. When Marie saw what he was looking at, she didn't think anything of it-until she looked down at his lap.

Rolling up the magazine, and whacking him repeatedly over the head, she started yelling again.

"We're having a fight dammit! And you're jacking off to a picture of Kate Beckinsale?"

"What? Kate who? I don 't even know who that is! And I wasn't-"

"The hell you weren't!"

"Look-I was just trying to give you a chance to calm down. I don't even know what we're fighting about here. I'd say I'm sorry, but then you'd think I'm lyin'."

"Ugh! You are more clueless than everyone says you are!"

"Whu-hey! I am not clueless."

He was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"Everyone? Like who?"

"You know what? Forget it!"

"Marie, please. Just tell me what I did so that I can never do it again."

She looked at the forlorn expression on his face, and decided to take pity on him.

"Well first off, while we were in the jet, you..."

Logan started to tune her out again. He couldn't help it. His eyes left hers and zoomed in on her mouth. On the cute way her lips puckered as she talked. Okay so the word "stupid" kept coming up, and he didn't doubt she was talking about him. So what? Whatever he did (and he still didn't know what that was) it probably was stupid. His girl was crazy. Although, he had to admit, it turned him on, seeing her carrying on the way she did. The plain white t-shirt she was wearing was clinging deliciously to her curves. She had no idea the kind of effect she had on him. _Geez Marie, shut up and kiss me already!_

He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed that she was sniffling. Looking up, he saw that she was seated on the window seat across the room.

"Hey Marie, I'm sorry darlin.' I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rogue sniffled, but didn't say anything. He walked over to where she was sitting, and took her hand.

"Come on darlin', stop shakin'."

He tentatively started running his hand up and down her arm, in a soothing manner. Rogue gradually warmed to his touch, and Logan put his free arm around her, drawing her into an embrace. Gently, he stood her up, but she was reluctant to follow.

"Come on, darlin', stand up and hold me."

Those simple words did her in, and she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Logan."

He looked down at her in wonder, and tightened his grip. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

After a while, Logan finally spoke.

"Marie...what did I-? If you'd feel better, tell me why you're crying."

"Nothing really. Well-not nothing. I was just so tired of being treated like I was nothing but your little sister. I guess I just picked a fight for no good reason."

"But...I thought that was what you wanted. You tell me lately I've changed, so I tried to do what everyone else thought was best. I had no idea I was just making things worse."

"Since when do you let anyone make your decisions? I was about ready to give up on you."

"Baby, don't give up on me. I'm just a little slow, that's all. I've always wanted you. I just didn't know if you wanted to be with me."

"It's always been only you, Logan. Just you."

His mouth turned up into a sexy grin.

"That's my favorite shirt on you, ya know. That why you always wear it? For me?"

"My shirt now, sugar. You left it in here weeks ago and never took it back, so now it's all mine."

"Can I be all yours too?"

"Well since I've got the shirt, I might as well get the whole package right? And speaking of package..." She grinned mischievously as her hands unwound from around his neck to inch oh so slowly to his chest, and down to the front of his jeans. He gave a startled gasp, which drew her eyes back up to his face.

As she gazed at him, Marie was floored at the expression he was wearing.. She didn't think she'd ever seen him any happier than he looked right then and there.

"So what do we do now?

"Well, I don't know Marie. What if this ruins our friendship? The repercussions could-"

"Repercussions? What the hell?"

Marie cocked an eyebrow, and then she realized he was kidding.

"Logan-shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

The End

_Maria (Shut up And Kiss Me)_

_by Willie Nelson (feat. Rob Thomas)_

_That's my favorite part, rewind my life on._

_When my world got dark, and you turned my light_

_on._

_I watched it for hours again and again in my_

_head._

_I did._

_I see I was down on you, more than I needed to_

_be._

_I'd say I'm sorry but then you'd think I'm lyin'_

_Chorus:_

_Maria, shut up and kiss me._

_Stop shakin', stand up and hold me._

_I bet you're gonna miss me. You need me. Believe_

_me._

_Maria shut up and kiss me_

_You're crazy and it turns me on and on_

_The way you're carryin' on._

_That's my favorite shirt, you always had on._

_Man, It sure looked good, ev'ry time you walked_

_on._

_You're takin' the wind from me every chance that_

_you could._

_You're good._

_Somethin' I can't explain._

_You tell me lately I've changed._

_If you'd feel better tell me why are you cryin'?_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Maria, Maria can we talk it over instead?_

_Let's call it even and leave it alone._

_Come to bed._

_Maria, stop leavin' your teasin' is beatin' me_

_down._

_Maria just calm down_

_In these situations I've found it's best not to_

_be proud_

_and say that you're sorry._

_Maria, shut up and kiss me._

_Stop shakin', stand up and hold me._

_I bet you're gonna miss me. You need me. Believe_

_me._

_Maria shut up and kiss me_

_You're crazy and it turns me on and on_

_The way you're carryin' on._

_And it turns me on and on._

_on and on_

_on and on_

_And it turns me on and on._

_on and on_

_on and on_

_On and on and on and on......_


End file.
